Machines, such as tractors, have a fire suppression system installed onboard the machine. These fire suppression systems include nozzles that are operated to eject a fire suppressant fluid when required. The nozzles of the fire suppression system are placed at different locations on the machine, for example, near a radiator, below an operator cabin, and so on. The nozzles are fixedly attached at these specific locations to eject the fire suppressant fluid within a predetermined radius of a fixed target location.
Aiming of the nozzles to ensure that the fire suppressant fluid is ejected onto the target locations is a cumbersome, tedious, and costly procedure. Existing solutions include providing a laser aiming system in connection with the nozzle to aim the nozzle more accurately at the target location. However, such systems may be difficult to install and uninstall from the nozzle since a cap that is fitted onto the nozzle first needs to be removed, after which the laser aiming system is installed onto the nozzle. Further, after alignment of the nozzle, the laser aiming system is removed and the cap is replaced onto the nozzle. Since there are a number of these nozzles mounted on the machine, the removal and reattachment of the caps to each of the nozzles may be a tedious process requiring a lot of effort. Also, in some situations, the laser aiming system is threadably coupled to the nozzle, which may make the installation and removal process thereof difficult and time consuming.
U.S. Published Application Number 2010/0012751 describes a laser assisted aiming system for use in directing the flow of a nozzle discharging a fluid stream. The aiming system includes a laser module adapted to emit a light beam that is substantially concentric with the stream of fluid discharged from the discharge tip.